


answer

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Mild Gore, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 14: still herewill finds an answer.





	answer

**Author's Note:**

> forgive my inaccuracies; i haven't watched hannibal in years  
\+ @ goretober fans i'm gonna catch up in the next few days dw <3

“Will.”

The questioned raises his head, almost shocked by the sound of his own name. Well, it wasn’t merely the sound, but the producer of that sound. Hannibal. Will stares at his lips as the move, every articulation bringing new fear.

“Will, is something wrong?”

He lifts his head, shakes it, blinks, slaps his cheeks. Yet, he’s still not present. “N… No, nothing’s wrong.” He was here on business; he can’t let himself be distracted.

Hannibal presses his fist into his neck, leaning. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He huffs an amused huff, shifts his legs. He expects a response.

Will can imagine his teeth,  _ Hannibal _ ’s teeth, sinking into pale skin. But then, he thinks it wrong. Hannibal was a chef, not a brute. Instead, Will imagines Hannibal’s hand gliding a butcher’s knife between the meat and non-meat of a human arm. He imagines Hannibal rubbing in salt, pepper, paprika, thyme. He sees the rotisserie and his stomach turns.

Somehow, Will had figured it out. The case. Something snapped in him as he was driving over here, something about the mannerisms, the dialogue, the insanity. And then everything fell into place and the answer was obvious, obvious as the sky is blue.  _ Hannibal.  _ He was the missing puzzle piece after all. Nausea like none other.

_ But if I know that Hannibal’s a bad person, then why am I still here? _

“I feel fine,” he finally admits, although the amount of time it took him to conjure up such a statement immediately denied its truth.

Hannibal hums in agreement. “But,” he tilts his head, “If that were the case you wouldn’t be here, would you, Will?”

Will chokes, suddenly regretting the rashness of his decision.  _ Why the hell didn’t I at least _ call  _ Crawford? Maybe a screw really has gone loose… _ Yet, the trap of disbelief still remained now that the charming side of his killer has displayed himself. What was the retort Will had meant to interrogate him with? He can’t even remember.

“Do you have something to say?”

“What?”

“You look like you something to say,” Hannibal teases— well, Will thinks it ‘teasing,’ but it was more likely just an additional inquiry— “Did you figure something out about the case?”

No, it was definitely teasing.

“You—” Will blurts out the truth without realizing it. Fearful, he tones his voice down, “...You did it, didn’t you?”

Hannibal smiles, not ‘smirk,’ not ‘grins,’ but ‘smiles.’ “Where did you get that idea?”

Rotisserie. “It’s not an idea.”

“What is it, then?”

“A question.” Will clutches his phone through his pants pocket. He tries to remember which key connects him to which speed dial.

“You’d like an answer, then?”

“Yes.”

“Hm,” Hannibal reaches for his back pocket, a terrifying motion, “Wouldn’t that take all the fun out of it, though?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
